


Secret

by TeaRoses



Category: Pumpkin Scissors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humor fic with maybe a slight hint of romance about Oreldo and Stekkin.  Done for the prompt "Oreldo/Stekkin, "secret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

"Why are you packing your things up already, Stekkin? I need you do this paperwork for me!"

"I'm sorry, Warrant Officer Oreldo," she said very properly as she shook her head. "I can't stay late tonight."

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"I just... have another obligation."

"What kind?" he asked, confused as to what Stekkin could possibly have to do that didn't involve either her job or Mercury, who was lying beside her desk.

She didn't answer.

"Maybe I'll have to tell Captain Hunks about this when he comes back," he said, crossing his arms.

Alice came up behind him. "Oreldo, do you have those papers filled out yet?"

"No, and now Stekkin's leaving for some secret reason, so I don't know how I'll manage."

"What do you mean, secret reason? She's done with work this time every day. And they're your papers," said Alice.

"It's not a secret..."said Stekkin timidly.

"And don't let me catch you passing them off to Machs, either," Alice continued.

Stekkin fled her desk at that point, grabbing a bag from the corner and heading into the empty back room. Oreldo was still wondering what was going on when Warrant Officer Dentsch, some strange kid from Lieutenant Webner's division, came walking into their office. Before Oreldo could deliver some smart remark, Stekkin came out wearing a dress.

She owned a dress? And her hair was pinned behind her head, and she seemed to have powdered a bit of color onto her face. She looked almost cute, and Oreldo didn't like it.

"Just what is exactly is going on--" he began to ask, but Stekkin ignored him completely. She took Dentsch's arm and they nodded at everyone before leaving.

"That can't be what it looks like. Stekkin can't have a date," he protested, not moving from his spot by her desk.

"She's old enough to date, Oreldo," protested Alice. "She's been here longer than you have, remember?"

"But she always looks like a little kid," he replied.

"Not tonight, she doesn't," said Machs from the other side of the room in a tone Oreldo didn't much care for either.

"I'm going home," Oreldo muttered. The idea of Stekkin as an attractive--no, he didn't really just think that, did he?--young lady was too disturbing.

"Not until you finish those reports," Alice replied.

"Right," he said, casting a look toward the door Stekkin had disappeared through. "Unlike some people, I've got nothing else to do tonight."


End file.
